Susurros del Corazón
by F R A N Z Y
Summary: Cuando mis dedos se deslizaron por mi cara y se encontraron con la sonrisa que inconcientemente había esbozado todo a mi alrededor se detuvo. —No puede ser—susurré. Cuando me di cuenta era demasiado tarde. No había modo de frenar lo que estaba sintiendo: me había enamorado de la persona equivocada.


**N/A: **HEYOU :) Aquí estoy con una historia de romance con una cucharadita de drama (?). Les mostraré la evolución de los personajes a medida del paso del tiempo y prometo dar el cien por ciento y bueno, como me quedo sin palabras es hora de decir: Aloha y que disfruten de la historia.

**Disclaimer: **Sakura Card Captor pertenece a las CLAMP, creadoras de la dulce Kobato.

**&.**

** SUSURROS DEL CORAZÓN **

{Whispers of the Heart}

_Capítulo 01_

—China.

La alarma interna de desato en mi cabeza al mismo tiempo en que mi corazón comenzó a latir desbocado en el momento en que Fujitaka pronunció aquellas cinco letras. ¿Irnos a China? Esta conversación no me estaba gustando.

—Y quieres que «yo» vaya contigo a un lugar al que nunca he ido, donde no tengo a ningún amigo y donde estaré lejos de Tomoyo—no era una pregunta. Estaba afirmando la verdad tras lo que me estaba diciendo.

Me miro con cara de tristeza y prosiguió con sus argumentos.

—Touya esta en Korea. No te puedes quedar sola y lo sabes.

—Puedo vivir con mi tía Sonomi.

—No pienso hacer eso. No voy a aprovecharme de su hospitalidad durante todo un año.

—¿¡Entonces por qué tienes que marcharte!

—Es mi trabajo, Sakura. Sin él nisiquiera podrías asistir a ningun colegió o comprarte un simple helado.

Mi cara se contrajo en una mueca. Él tenía razón y yo no debería estar cuestionandolo. Sin embargo, ¿por qué tenía que arrastrarme en esto también? Estaba segura de que mi tía me aceptaría por muy mal que le cayera mi papá. Y estaba segura de que "aprovecharse de su hospitalidad" no era más que un motivo sin tanto peso como el que le producía la incomodidad de la relación con la hermana de mi madre que en otras palabras era su difunta esposa.

—No estoy de acuerdo con esto—le dije.

—Sabes que eso no me va a frenar.

—¿Entonces para que me preguntas como si mi opinión contara? Tu solo te vas a reunir con tu novia. Bah, trabajo. No es más que una excusa.

—¡Sakura!

Le había enfadado mi comentario y ahora estaba en problemas. A pesar de haber destruído cualquier mínima posibilidad de quedarme estaba feliz de haberle restregado en cara que esa mujer con la que había empezado a salir desde hace casi un año en su última visita a China no me agradaba. Ninguna mujer que quisiera ocupar el puesto de mi mamá merecía mi cariño.

—No tienes que mentirme. Sabemos bien que tenías otras opciones de trabajo que no involucraran salir de Japón pero que tomaste la de China porque quieres estar con ella. ¡Deja de engañarme!

Fujitaka abrió los ojos pero su cara tomo una expresión seria de inmediato. Comenzaría a hacer mis maletas y a despedirme de mis amigos pues de eso ya no existían dudas.

—Nos vamos en una semana—anunció y se retiró de la sala.

El hambre que tenía antes de que esta conversación empezara se había retirado y las ganas de ver televisión también. Apagué el aparato con el control y me fuí a mi habitación para dormir lamentando el hecho de que Touya se hubiese ido a Estados Unidos con su prometida. Me habría podido quedar con él si tan solo no estuviera en otro continente. Cerré la puerta y me tire a la cama a contar ovejas hasta que el sueño me invadió.

En mi sueño me encontré a mi misma sentada en el borde de una cama. Todo a mi alrededor estaba oscuro y el sonido parecía el reflejo del eco de una voz. El único sentido que no parecía afectado era el tacto. Podía sentir la textura de el edredón en la yema de mis dedos y las manos de alguien abrazarme por detrás susurrandome algo en el oído. Todo mi cuerpo se viró para encarar a esa figura de hombre y sin más me desperté. Durante el desayuno atribuí que lo que mi subconciente había creado no era más que un sueño adolescente. Estaba completamente segura de que no era la única a la que le había pasado algo así. De todas formas, pronto deje de pensar sobre eso y me esforzé en no mirar a Fujitaka a los ojos. De seguro estaría recriminando mi actitud de la noche anterior.

Apenas terminé el cereal corrí a fregar el plato y el cubierto para hacer una llamada a la casa de Tomoyo. El teléfono sonó dos veces antes de que Arissa —la mucama de más año al servicio de mi prima— atendiera.

—Casa Daidouji ¿En que puedo ayudarle?

—Buenos días Arissa ¿Está Tomoyo? Necesito hablar con ella.

—Oh, Sakura. Buenos días a tí también. No te preocupes, aún no ha salido a su clase de piano. Iré a buscarla.

—Gracias—le conteste antes de que se fuera.

Espere unos segundos hasta que volvieron a tomar el teléfono.

—¿Sakura?

—¡Hola Tomoyo!

—¿Cómo estas?

—Precisamente de eso quiero hablarte. Luego de tu clase con el profesor ¿puedes ir a la heladería Kintowa?

—Mmm, bueno. Esperame allá entonces ¿sí?

—Claro. Por cierto, yo invito al helado.

Tomoyo río un poco y colgó. Dejé el teléfono donde estaba y me fui a duchar. Abrí el grifo por el que señalaba el agua caliente y me coloqué mi shampoo favorito —uno con olor a rosas— y lo froté sobre el cabello. Fue un baño lento ya que deseaba evitar a mi padre hasta avisarle que saldría a encontrarme con mi prima. Me vestí con un un short, una camisa de cuadros celeste y unas converse del mismo color. Era verano y el día estaba caluroso.

Cuando el reloj marcó un cuarto para las doce bajé a la primera planta y encontré a Fujitaka viendo una película por el DVD. Hice un sonido extraño con la garganta para llamar su atención y cuando volteo viré la cara y le dije que iría a Kintowa con Tomoyo.

—En casa antes de las cinco—fue todo lo que me respondió.

—Hasta luego—murmuré.

Cerré la puerta de la entrada y me senté en las escalerillas donde estaban los patines que Touya me había regalado antes de irse. Ajuste las cintas y inicié mi marcha al centro de Tomoeda. Mientras pasaba las casas y los locales un aire de nostalgia me invadió porque en una semana, tal como dicto papá, estaría a varios kilómetros y en otro país. El problema también radicaba en el idioma.

Pare los patines y me sente en una banca para retirarlos y meterlos en mi maleta. La heladería quedaba a la vuelta de la esquina y cuando entré divise a Tomoyo sentada en una de las esquinas.

—Hola—la saludé al sentarme en el puesto contrario.

—Hola, Sakura.

—¿Cómo estuvieron tus clases de piano?

—El profesor me ha dicho que pronto dejaré de necesitarlo—Tomoyo esbozó una sonrisa.

—Ah, me avisas entonces cuando será el recital. Nada mejor que escucharte tocar y cantar.

—¿Ahora si me dirás cómo estás? Estabas muy misteriosa.

—Es difícil decirlo Tomoyo.

—Cuéntame.

—Me iré a China—solté apresurada.

Su boca quedo en "o", signo de "no me lo creo. Osea, ¿¡Qué!". Si, justo mi reacción ayer. Comenzó a balbucear cosas que no entendí así que continué.

—¿Recuerdas a la novia que tiene allá?—ella asintió— Al parecer decidió tomar el trabajo que le ofrecía volver a China solo para volver a verla. No hay dudas de que es por eso. Él podía tomar cualquier otro pero no quizo. No quería dejarme sola así que me esta obligando a irme con él.

—Te puedes quedar conmigo—respondió unos segundos después de analizar las cosas.

—Eso mismo sugerí pero ya sabes como es con mi tu mamá. Además, si no me equivoco, quiere que comienze a interactuar con esa mujer. Tengo miedo, Tomoyo. Miedo a que decida... Casarse. Llevan casi el año saliendo y es una relación a distancia. Es duro mantener algo así si es sincero por lo tanto es «fuerte» lo que sienten por cada uno y yo...

—No quieres.

—No me siento lista. No quiero estar lista. Ese es el problema. Estoy bien así.

—¿Y tu papá? ¿Qué crees que siente él?

—Siente algo por aquella señora. Siente que debe continuar su vida. Me di cuenta de aquello cuando volvió y me dijo que tenía una novia. Lo deje pasar a pesar de mi enojo porque creí que no duraría y me equivoqué. El cambio no me gusta. Ya me acostumbre a una familia de tres.

—¿Cómo es ella? No se mucho. Ni tú ni mi mamá dicen mucho.

—No me interesó conocerla. Las veces que hable con ella fui... Cortante. Creí que sí me comportaba de esa manera se iría. Luego de esos intentos de conversación me mantuve apartada de ella y papá.

—No puedo prohibirle a mi tío que no te lleve si no lo quiere. Solo puedo decirte que me harás mucha, mucha falta.

—¡Tomoyo! ¿Estás de acuerdo?—le recriminé.

—Sakura, creo que... Debes darle una oportunidad. No pienso que «este» sea el mejor modo y menos que quiera alejarte de todo lo que te rodea. Sin embargo, es «su» decisión. Aún eres menor de edad.

—Y tenías que recordarmelo—Bufé—. Extraño a Touya. Si el estuviera esto no pasaría.

Ante la mensión que hice de mi hermano Tomoyo se tenso. ¡Rayos! Lo había olvidado.

—Tomoyo, lo siento.

—No... No hay nada que debas sentir. Tu sabes que eso fue algo...—su voz se cortó y sus ojos centellaron.

—Encerio, yo no quise.

—No importa—se exaltó—. Eso «no» tiene importancia. Fueron errores del pasado.

Torcí la boca algo incómoda. Una camarera de acerco preguntándonos que queríamos. Tomoyo pidió un helado de chocolate y yo pedí uno de vainilla.

—¿Vaso o Cono?—preguntó.

—Cono—respondimos al mismo tiempo.

Cuando los trajeron retomamos la conversación hablando de cosas triviales y sin sentido para pasar de las primeras palabras que habíamos intercambiado.

—No entiendo como te gusta el helado de chocolate—dije mirando despectivamente al helado.

—Solo porque seas extraña y no te guste el chocolate tienes que despreciar al pobre helado.

—¡Oye! Si me gusta el chocolate pero solo en barras y preferiblemente si es de leche o que sea blanco.

—Que contradictorio.

—Ugh, no es mi culpa que sea tan... Amargo cuando lo hacen en dulces o en eso—volví a despreciar al "pobre helado".

—Te voy a extrañar—dijo repentinamente.

Casi me ahogo si no hubiese sido porque tosí lo suficiente antes de que la falta de aire fuera extrema.

—¡Te pusiste azul!

—¿Cómo quería que me pusiera? ¿Verde?—dije retomando el control de mi respiración.

—Creo que la próxima vez te diré lo contrario. Nada de despedidas para tí.

—Oh ¡A callar!—le sonreí.

Cuando acabamos el helado nos fuimos al parque y luego al cine a ver una película taquillera de comedia. La tarde llegó y me despedí de Tomoyo. Al llegar a casa escuché a Fujitaka hablar con su novia acerca del viaje. Se veía feliz. Internamente me sentí del mismo modo pero las consecuencias de su viaje me dejaban molesta.

—Volví—dije al cerrar la puerta y asegurarla.

—Hola—saludó y retomó su llamada.

Subí a mi cuarto cansada y me sente en la cama. Miré a la mesita de noche y mi vista se centro en el portaretrato que tenía la foto de mi madre.

—¿Qué debo hacer?—susurré— Para que pregunto. De todas formas ya lo sé.

Me quite la ropa y la tiré al canasto y me bañe. Con una pijama ligera me acoste y me dormí. No tenía ánimos para pasar la noche pensando en el viaje.

El domingo fue silencioso entre papá y yo. No cruzamos más de diez palabras —al igual que el sábado— y me dediqué a hacer las tareas pendientes. El lunes empezé mi última semana en el colegio de Tomoeda. Me dediqué a despedirme de todos mis compañeros durante el resto de las horas. El martes Fujitaka se encargo de avisar mi retiro del colegio y preparar con su novia mi futuro ingreso a otro en Hong Kong. El miércoles inicié a empacar las cajetas y el jueves ya estaban en casa de Ieran Li —la querida de papá—. Finalmente el viernes la ropa estaba organizada en las tres grandes maletas de viaje que me correspondían. El salón y mis conocidos de otros grupos me organizaron una fiesta de despedida de la cual llegué tarde en la noche y así fue como llegó el no esperado día de viaje. Tomoyo y mi tía Sonomi nos despidieron en el aeropuerto. Lloré como si tuviese una manguera en los ojos y Sonomi se quejo con Fujitaka por arrastrarme a eso anexando algo de haber arrastrado a mi madre con él también hace tanto tiempo.

A pesar de que era la primera vez que me subía a un avión no sentí miedo ni vértigo. Solo un vacío en el estómago cuando este se elevo en el aire.

—Ieran es una buena mujer. Se que... Si le das la oportunidad te caera bien.

Mi papá se dedico el resto del vuelo a instruirme con pequeños comentarios acerca de su novia y su familia. Ella tenía cuatro hijas y un hijo. Las mujeres eran mayores y tres estaban ya casadas. El chico tenía la misma edad que la mía.

—Estoy segura de que te llevarás bien con él.

Me mencionó los nombres de todos esperando que no los olvidara como hacia siempre. Intente portarme entusiasta aunque seguramente el notaba la falsedad con la que actuaba. Si creía ser solo una turista que se quedaría un mes la idea de visitar China me parecía agradable. Sin embargo, el hecho de abandonar el colegio tras haber completado los primeros cuatro meses y tener que volver a empezar en un treinta y un días con lo mismo era un panorama gris.

Pese a todo, desde la ventanilla que tenía a mi derecha Hong Kong no estaba mal. Ya no estaba en Tomoeda y volvería meses después de haber cumplido dieciséis.

¿Qué será de mí mamá? Pregunté a mis recuerdos. Y entonces el avión toco tierra.


End file.
